Dianna Agron
Dianna Elise Agron (born April 30, 1986) is an American actress, singer, and dancer best known for her portrayal of Quinn Fabray on the television series Glee ''and for Sarah Hart in [[I Am Number Four (film)|''I Am Number Four]]. Early life Dianna Agron was born in Savannah, Georgia, and raised in San Antonio, Texas and San Francisco, California. She is the daughter of Mary Agron and Ronald S. Agron, a general manager of Hyatt hotels. Agron's father's family is originally from Russia, and their original surname, Agronsky, was altered by Ellis Island officials.Her father was born Jewish and her mother conversion to Judaism. Agron attended Hebrew school and had a Bar and bat mitzvah. Agron attended Burlingame Intermediate School and then Burlingame High School in Burlingame, California. She has been dancing since the age of three, and began teaching dance as a teenager. Before she moved to California at the age of nine, she was the subject of anti-Semitic bullying in school. Career Agron has appeared on television shows such as Shark, Close to Home, CSI: NY, Numb3rs, and had a recurring role on Veronica Mars. She then appeared as Harper on a 13-episode series of short films called It's a Mall World, directed by Milo Ventimiglia, and airing on MTV, and then on the second season of Heroes as Debbie Marshall, the head cheerleader of the cheer squad at Costa Verde High School. Dianna has also hosted a mini Music Festival for 826LA in Los Angeles called Chickens in Love. She was among many young Hollywood stars selected to be in Wal-Mart's Ocean Pacific spring 2010 marketing campaign. The national campaign debuted in fashion, lifestyle and entertainment magazines such as Elle (magazine), Teen Vogue, Seventeen and Cosmopolitan, outdoor and online at the official Ocean Pacific website. In addition, the celebrities hosted an Ocean Pacific party in Los Angeles in late April and made personal appearances on behalf of the brand. Agron's most notable role to date is as Quinn Fabray, a high school cheerleader, on the Fox series Glee. The show has received high ratings and critical acclaim, including a Screen Actors Guild cast award in 2009 and two Golden Globes for Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy. In 2010, Agron directed the music video for "Body" by Thao with the Get Down Stay Down. In 2010, Agron played the small role of Natalie, fiancée to main character Ali's love interest Jack, in the movie Burlesque alongside Christina Aguilera, Cher, and Stanley Tucci. Agron was chosen by People to be part of their Most Beautiful 2010.She also came 8th in the 2011 Afterellen.com "Hot 100" list. Agron appeared alongside Alex Pettyfer and Timothy Olyphant in the 2011 science-fiction action thriller I Am Number Four (film), directed by D. J. Caruso. Agron appeared as herself in Punk'd. The Biography Channel aired a Glee documentary named "Glee: Don't Stop Believing" on April 10, 2012, where Agron was interviewed about her role in the show. Agron will host GLAAD Media Award on June 2, 2012 in San Francisco. Her co-stars of Glee, Naya Rivera and Cory Monteith hosted them on March 24, 2012 in New York City. Agron came 13th in the 2012 AfterEllen.com "Top 50 Favorite Female TV Characters" list, thanks to her character, Quinn Fabray, on Glee. Personal life Agron is a vegetarian and a supporter of PETA. Charity Agron worked with The Trevor Project in 2012 to raise money in honor of her birthday. She promised to match all donations made to the organization by April 30, 2012. Music Duets Category:People